Broken Bonds
by AngelDono
Summary: Their talent, ability, was growing. Kuroko could no longer catch up to them. They were like wisps of smoke in his grasp and continuing on without him. Why was he being left behind? Why bother to let him join the team when he was going to be forgotten in the end? Why was their love for the sport diminishing before his very eyes? Why.. did you leave me alone.. Generation of Miracles.


**Well, here's another KnB thing. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or just leave it as is.**

**Why? Cause, well, I'm lazy.**

**No intentional pairings, just typed what I felt like.**

**I listened to to a KnB AMV called We Are Unbreakable. Maybe that's why it seems more KagaKuro? Dunno. I don't really have a OTP. LOL**

**This was unbeta'd (that's not even a word) and I guess this could be considered AU?**

**Look, I don't plan things. I just go with the flow.**

**Shoutout to Chab. Cause.. Why not.**

**-Angel**

* * *

_It was my goal to play with you. **You**, who encouraged me to play; to not give up and keep trying so that we may be on the same team one day.. To become teammates and play basketball together. Thanks to you, I was able to play basketball and have remarkable teammates. Thanks to you, I wasn't alone.._

_Why did you leave me behind?_

* * *

Kuroko knew that he didn't belong. He wasn't as talented as the others. He wasn't born with a great ability that was able to grow even further. He was weak, bland, and had no such thing as a talent.

It was a wonder that he was able to join the first court.

It was even a miracle in it self that he could play with amazing and blessed players. It was all thanks to Aomine and Akashi. Because of them, he was able to play on a team, win matches, tournaments, and so on. It was thanks to them that he was able to keep playing basketball.. But.. Was it worth it?

Aomine was changing. Growing. His important friend was getting farther and farther away; as are the rest. His talent was growing at such an alarming speed. Much so, that Kuroko wondered.. Was he even needed? The Generation of Miracles, as they are now called, do they even need him- a nobody? His only strong point was passing. Do The Generation of Miracles even need to pass? They could surely win even without passing. His passes weren't needed and were more of a convenience in order to secure their inevitable victory.

So, why was he here? Why was he accepted on this team?

Why was he getting left behind..?

Was it the right thing to aim for the first court; to play on the same team as these incredible players? To play with these people who are losing their love for the sport right in front of Kuroko's eyes? To witness them not even playing with little effort and yet winning matches? To see the personas that Kuroko loved, more than anything, to disappear and crumble to dust? It hurt to see how his precious teammates were changing and that he, Kuroko Tetsuya, could not do a single thing to help them bring that light back to their eyes. Their bond that he held precious to his heart was breaking. Bit. By. Bit.

Kuroko couldn't help think,_ 'Maybe I shouldn't have joined'_ or _'I should have given up basketball'_. That way, he wouldn't have made Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi dear to his heart. That way.. He wouldn't have had to feel this pain in his chest, day by day.

He was alone again.

Just like the day Ogiwara moved away.

Left behind, like a shadow that fades into the black.

Kuroko couldn't bear to watch any longer. He couldn't do anything to mend their bond; their love for basketball. Why was he so weak? Powerless to do anything? He kept asking himself, 'Why?' over and over. Why..?

He was currently sitting on a wooden bench in the park. It was sunset; the sky was a beautiful orange with hints of pink and yellow. The clouds were stretched all across the sky, taking a soft pink and orange hue. The golden sun was slowly lowering just halfway from disappearing from the horizon. The light from the sun was mesmerizing as it blanketed parts of the grass and trees.

He cried.

At first, it was only a single tear. Then one became two and soon many drops fell down across pale cheeks; like rain. Kuroko made no sound as he wept. Even if he did, no one would notice. It was fine that way. His blue eyes were glazed over and glistened due to the tears. He simply stared upwards to the orange sky, ignoring the sounds and things around him. "Why did things come to this..?" He muttered to himself.

Then, all of a sudden, Kuroko's view was covered in black. _Eh? It couldn't have become night ye-_ Something enormously heavy was on top of him, making it impossible to breath.

"U-Uwaaaaah! What the hell-!" The crushing force was lifted as quick as it came and Kuroko gasped deeply for air. "W-What? Where the hell did you come from!?" A booming voice filled Kuroko's ears as he automatically responded, "I was here from the beginning.." The new voice roared again, "Wha- No way!" Kuroko gazed up towards the body in front of him. _Tall.._ The stranger had unique red and black hair- was it natural? His eyebrows were.. 'unique' as well, matching his hair. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with white athletic shorts that had red and black stripes running down on the sides. The stranger was about as all as Aomine and his facial expression was crunched up into some sort of scowl.

For some reason, this stranger reminded Kuroko of Aomine.

"Oi! If you were there, then you shoulda' said so before I sat down!" He said. Kuroko bowed his head, "I apologize. I wasn't paying attention and did not notice you." The red-haired person sighed and sat on the other side of Kuroko. "Yeah, what ever. I'm too tired to yell at you." Kuroko couldn't help but reply, "You already yelled at me-" He was cut off by the stranger's hand grasping his head. "You're really annoying, ya know that." He kept his grip on Kuroko's head and slightly shoot it. "That hurts." Kuroko stated monotonously. The red-haired person ignored him. "So, what's a little kid like you doing alone in a park?" Kuroko's eye twitched slightly at the word 'little' and he jabbed the stranger in the side. "Guuh-! Why you little-!" The stranger took his hand off Kuroko's head and was about to return the action before Kuroko distracted him with an answer. "I was thinking." It was silent as the stranger paused and stared at Kuroko. "Looks more like you were moping." Kuroko looked at him in slight wonder. How did he..? Their eyes connected and the man pointed right under his eye. "It's kinda puffy right here and your eyes are kinda red. Like you've been crying." Kuroko looked away and stared at the ground. It felt weird to let a stranger see him in an emotional state. To know that a stranger saw a part of him that none of his teammates saw..

He was deep in thought as the man observed him. A huge sigh filled his ears. "Well, it's not like it's any of my business anyway." The man stood up stretched his limbs, and turned his head to look at Kuroko. "Hey. You play basketball?" Kuroko blinked a few times before answering, "Ah. I play.. But, I'm not very good." The red-haired man nodded. "Play with me." Kuroko just stared at him dumbfounded and speechless. The man noticed the look and scratched the back of his head, "Ugh. What I mean is.. I think that if you do something you like, you'll forget about your problems, ya' know?" Kuroko stared at him before replying. "Ah.. Okay." Kuroko stood up from the bench, dusted off his clothes and introduced himself properly.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He bowed.

The red-haired man gave his own introduction and grinned.

"The name's Kagami Taiga."  
_  
_

* * *

**So like, since this was unbeta'd and all, if there are any typos or w/e then you can tell me about them.**

**Doesn't mean that I'll 100% fix them.**

**Cause I'm lazy.**

**Mkay, bye.**


End file.
